Sus ojos azules
by Hikari236
Summary: Hizo falta que le viera morir ante sus ojos para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba. Y de las ganas que tenia de ver esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa. //One-Shott, dejen reviews onegai.


Aquí esta mi primer NaruSaku, haber que les parece.

El ruido de la incesante lluvia hacía que aquel momento se hiciera mas doloroso de lo que ya de por si era. La nubes negras cubriendo el cielo, eran tan solo, un adorno mas de esa imagen tan desoladora que se estaba produciendo.

En medio de un claro de un bosque, totalmente oscuro, estaba una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verde jade. Aunque se estaban volviendo rojos de tantas lagrimas que estaba derramando. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo haciendo un jutsu medico a la persona que en ese momento, era la mas importante para ella.

Sí, tenía que admitirlo, ese rubio de ojos azules, hiperactivo y…en un principio molesto era la persona más importante para ella. La persona que la había dado siempre fuerzas en los momentos difíciles. La persona que en ese momento estaba yéndose de su lado.

Sakura no paraba de llorar y Naruto tenía sus alegres ojos cerrados.

Sin duda alguna, era muy difícil que sobreviviera a esas heridas aún teniendo al Kyubi dentro. Pero Sakura no podía aceptarlo. Seguía usando el jutsu sobre él.

Yamato y Sai estaban detrás de pie con la cabeza gacha. Ambos sabían que lo que iba a pasar en unos segundos era inevitable para ellos en ese momento.

Naruto iba a morir y nadie podría evitarlo.

Sakura también lo sabía. Pero ¿Cómo iba a dejar marchar a ese rubio? Ella necesitaba verle abrir sus ojos una vez más. Necesitaba ver su sonrisa diciendo que todo estaría bien. El la prometió que siempre estaría a su lado, sin embargo, en ese momento, se estaba alejando de ella.

Seguía lloviendo, lo que dificultaba la tarea de Sakura y lo que hacia mas rápido el adiós de Naruto para siempre. En un momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el corazón de Naruto ya no latía. Tampoco podía escuchar su respiración. Había muerto.

Había muerto delante de sus ojos y sin decir adiós. Había muerto y había roto su promesa de estar siempre a su lado para protegerla.

Sakura comenzó a llorar más fuerte y seguía intentando el jutsu médico.

Yamato y Sai comprendieron que Naruto había muerto. Aun así, no se acercaron a Sakura. La dejaron seguir al lado de Naruto.

En ese momento Sakuro paró con el jutsu medico. Sabía que ya era inútil. Ahora ya no solo estaba completamente desolada, estaba empezando a enfurecerse. Estaba enfadada con Naruto por dejarla sola.

**Idiota, me prometiste que salvaríamos a Sasuke juntos de Orochimaru, me dijiste que me protegerías, me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado. ¿No decías que serias Hokage y que tú nunca te desdecías de tus palabras?**

**¡NARUTO!**

Sai y Yamato la escuchaban llenos de dolor. Sakura calló sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto por el cansancio, llorando desconsoladamente. Le abrazaba, no quería soltarle. Sentía que si lo hacia, sería el adiós para siempre. Ella necesitaba verle abrir los ojos de nuevo, necesitaba ver su sonrisa una vez más. Él era todo para ella.

**No te vallas, no puedes dejarme sola. Naruto, por favor. Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer…**

Sakura tenía sus manos llenas de sangre. No era posible. El tenía que despertar, tenía que decirle cuanto le amaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para que la escuchara. Ya nunca más podría escucharle. Nunca mas volvería a gritarle o a pegarle ni a abrazarle. Nunca más, porque Naruto, estaba muerto.

**AAAhhhhh**

Un gran grito se escucho por toda la casa Haruno. Lo que hizo que la mujer de la casa fuera a la habitación de la que provenía ese grito.

**Sakura ¿estás bien?**

Sakura miro a sus manos. No estaban llenas de sangre. En frente estaba su madre con su pijama. Ella estaba en la cama. ¿Un sueño? ¿Había sido un sueño?

**Parecía que tenías una pesadilla. Bueno es muy temprano. Deberías volver a dormirte.**

Una pesadilla, una simple pesadilla. Sakura suspiro aliviada. Pero sentía que tenía algo que hacer. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a preparar la ropa para vestirse.

**Sakura vas a salir? Te he dicho que es muy tarde. Son las 4 de la mañana. **

**Lo siento, pero debo salir ahora mismo. Espero no tardarme mucho.**

Sakura se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Salió de su casa corriendo. Como había dicho su madre, era muy tarde. No había nadie en las calles de Konoha a esas horas. Solo ella, corriendo hacia un destino fijo que supo desde que despertó.  
Definitivamente ese sueño la había abierto los ojos. En ese momento ya no la quedaba ninguna duda.

Al poco tiempo llego a su destino. Un edificio con apartamentos. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, quería llegar cuanto antes. Finalmente llego ante la puerta y llamo al timbre. Sabia que era muy temprano y que el todavía estaría durmiendo. Así que volvió a llamar dos veces mas ansiosa por verle aparecer abriendo la puerta.

Entonces sintió unos pasos torpes que se aproximaban. La puerta se comenzó a abrir, lo que hizo que el corazón de Sakura comenzara a latir más deprisa. Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba él. Llevaba su pijama y el gorro de dormir puesto. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y se podía notar perfectamente que estaba dormido. A Sakura se le corto la respiración. Realmente estaba delante de ella.

Finalmente Naruto abrió los ojos después de un largo bostezo.

**¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?**

Cuando Sakura vio esos ojos azules llenos de vida y cuando escucho de esos labios "Sakura-chan" empezó a sentirse muy felíz. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Naruto ahora si que despertó. Ver a Sakura llorar no era precisamente lo que más le gustaba. Puso una cara de preocupación y salió un poco de la casa para acercarse a ella.

**¿Pasa algo malo? Sakura-chan.**

Naruto estaba realmente preocupado. Entonces, levantó una de sus manos y le quitó la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla con mucha dulzura y delicadeza.

En ese momento, Sakura ya no aguanto más y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando. Estaba felíz. Felíz de verle vivo.

Naruto, por su parte, no entendía nada. Tan solo correspondió el abrazo de Sakura. Se quedaron así durante unos momentos hasta que Sakura se separó un poco para mirar a los profundos ojos azules de Naruto.

**Tú…tú siempre estarás a mi lado ¿verdad?**

Sakura había dejado de llorar un poco. Naruto no entendía muy bien la pregunta de la pelirrosa. Había ido a su casa, a esas horas, llorando, solo para preguntarle si estaría a su lado por siempre. Además Naruto ya sabía la respuesta. Y pensaba que a esas alturas de su amistad, Sakura también lo sabría.

**Sakura-chan, pues claro que estaré contigo para siempre, para protegerte. Siempre. Creía que lo sabias. Te lo prometí. Y tú sabes que yo nunca me desdigo de mis palabras.**

Sakura se sentía muy feliz. Realmente el rubio era lo más importante para ella. Empezó a llorar otra vez y volvió a abrazarse a él. Naruto pensó que había dicho algo malo.

Pero en ese momento Sakura dejó de llorar y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo.

**Naruto, te amo.**

A Naruto se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Sakura había ido a esas horas de la madrugada para decirle que le amaba. Cerró los ojos y abrazo con más fuerza a Sakura.

No entendía por que lloraba ni por que había ido tan temprano pero le daba igual. Su Sakura-chan le había dicho que le amaba. Esas palabras que él veía tan lejanas, acababan de ser pronunciadas por la persona mas importante para él. Habían sido pronunciadas por la chica de la que llevaba enamorado tanto tiempo, desde cuando era un niño. Naruto noto lo cansada que estaba Sakura, ya que prácticamente la estaba sujetando con su abrazo.

Y no era para menos, se había acostado tarde y había tenido la peor pesadilla de su vida. Además eran las 4 de la madrugada y había corrido hasta la casa de Naruto.

Naruto la tomo en brazos. Sakura ya había parado de llorar y no dijo nada. Simplemente se dejo llevar por el chico al que tanto amaba. Naruto cerró la puerta con una pierna y llevó a Sakura hasta su cama con mucho cuidado de no darla con ninguna pared.

Sakura prácticamente se estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos. Ya tenía los ojos entrecerrados. En ese momento sentía toda la calma del mundo para dormir. Sabía que estando cerca de Naruto, nada podría pasarla. Naruto la tapo con las mantas ya que refrescaba y se sentó a su lado un momento para verla con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió.

**Sakura-chan, yo tan bien te amo.**

Sakura ya no sabia si aquellas palabras eran parte de un sueño. Lo que estaba claro era que las había pronunciado Naruto, y que si eran un sueño compensaban la pesadilla de hace un rato totalmente. Y si no lo era, la mañana siguiente, probablemente seria la mejor de su vida. Dado que despertaría cerca de el.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y se fue al salón para sentarse en el sofá. Parecía que todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño. Pero bueno, todo se sabría con más calma a la mañana siguiente. Que probablemente, sería también, la mejor de su vida.

Bueno aquí esta el primer One-shott que hago. Realmente no se si me ha quedado muy bien, así que por eso les pide por favor que me dejen reviews para que me digan que les pareció.

Mata nee :D


End file.
